Fiber Bragg gratings may be wavelength multiplexed along one fiber so as to be useful for measurements of strain and temperature. Specifically, the fiber Bragg gratings may be used as a pressure-temperature sensor by measuring the shift in Bragg wavelength caused by a change in hydrostatic pressure or a change in temperature. Fiber Bragg grating sensors thus may be used for multipoint temperature profile measurements because of low mass, low specific heat, multiplexing, multipoint distribution, and electromagnetic interference immunity. Moreover, the fiber Bragg grating sensors provide a simple sensor design with small dimensions, good reproducibility, and long term stability.
Fiber Bragg grating sensors are widely used in the oil and gas industry for monitoring down hole parameters such as pressure, temperature, hydrocarbon flow, and seismic status. Although such fiber Bragg grating sensors are highly accurate, the harsh environment in which such are typically used eventually may compromise the operation of such sensors
There is thus a desire for an improved high pressure fiber optic sensor and system such as a fiber Bragg grating sensor for use with geothermal parameters, down hole parameters, and other uses in harsh environments. Preferably such an improved high pressure fiber optic sensor and system may be largely immune to such harsh conditions over an extended period of time.